


Someone Even Cooler

by starxbomb



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War, Fluff, Gen, Mostly Dialogue, Tom Holland as Peter Parker, Tony Stark and most avengers are briefly mentioned, Unnamed Reader, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starxbomb/pseuds/starxbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter comes over after an abrupt disappearance to explain himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Even Cooler

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short and also sorry for the lackluster title I am the worst at titles but thank u very much for clicking

Peter raced down the hall, clumsy as ever, before reaching his apartment. Rather than settling in there, he shouts to his aunt that he’s home, but will be down the hall. Barely waiting for a response, he shouts a quick “Bye!” and continues his anxious jog to your apartment, just a few doors down. Despite the fact that he practically spends more time in your apartment than his own, he knocks anyway. 

Knowing it’s him from the text he sent you as soon as he was in the elevator, you go to the door from your room with urgency, as his text implied his eagerness to tell you about something he has yet to disclose. 

“Peter! Is everything okay? You haven’t been by for a couple days, you can’t just do that to me!” You barely let him reply before pulling him in by his hoodie, leading him to your room. He closes the door, and doesn’t bother to sit down. 

“You will not  _ believe _ what happened,” he says, still not cluing you in as to what to expect. What happened that prompted him to close the door to tell you about it?

“Well it must have been  _ really _ crazy if you couldn’t text me back,” you replied, not intending to be mean, but rather to poke fun. 

“It was, I swear! Guess who showed up at my apartment the other day!” His volume, due to what you assumed was excitement, defeated the point of closing the door. 

“Gee I don’t know, Beyonce. She’d be worth it not texting me back over,” you say, wishing he would spit it out already. 

“No, someone even  _ cooler. _ ”

“Impossible, but continue before you sidetrack yourself! You’re taking forever!” 

He sighs before speaking. “You’re never gonna believe me, but Tony Stark was waiting for me at my apartment the other day.”

“What?! No way, everyone in the whole building would have known if someone that famous was here!” you exclaim, your voice slightly shrill at the beginning of the sentence. 

“Yes way! It was super secret that Aunt May doesn’t even know the real reason he was here! I’m probably not allowed to tell you, but I’m gonna anyway,” he replies. 

“Sometime within the next century, I hope?”

“Okay, yes, I’ll get on with it! Tony Stark, the Iron Man, needed  _ Spiderman’s _ help,” he says, whispering in a way that resembled a stage whisper when he said Spiderman. You were the only one he trusted with his “superhero identity”, as he called it. 

“What the hell? Really? You’ve made it to the big leagues, Peter!” you say as you stand from your bed. 

“Really! He took me to  _ Germany _ to help him fight Captain America and some other Avengers! Falcon was there! And some girl who could fly, and a guy who could shrink  _ and  _ turn huge. One of them had a metal arm!” You wondered how he managed to get the details on everyone during a fight, but another question was puzzling you more. 

“Why were you fighting Captain America?” 

“Well, Tony Stark said that he was right, and that Captain America was wrong. He also said to go for his legs, which worked.” You wondered if that solidified for him that Tony was right, but he was smarter than to use simplistic, childlike logic like that. Right? Right. You decided to wait until later to press the matter further, and to let him stay excited. 

“Okay, well who were you fighting with besides Iron Man?” His face lit back up to the level of peppiness previously displayed. 

“There was his best friend, War Machine! And some android guy that could also fly, Black Widow, and some guy dressed in all black armor with cat ears.”

“Cat ears?” you exclaimed in reply. 

“Yes! It was less weird than you’re imagining.” Peter continued to talk about how  _ awesome _ he apparently was and the upgraded suit Tony gave him until Aunt May was angrily knocking at the door of your apartment saying his homework  _ better _ be done and that it was time for dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for that weird and abrupt ending but it was getting redundant lmao


End file.
